thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Inari Family
'''The Inari Family' (いなり 家族 Inari Kazoku) is a small, wealthy family of nobles located in the city of Unanim. The family had come to such a position from it's historical service as being one of the first Beast Saints deemed with protecting the nation, and it's subsequent service as the Chairman's most trusted diplomat. The head of the family serves in this trusted position, tasked with building foreign relations among neighboring countries to maintain the peace within the nation of the Northern District. Having control over the nations largest electrical company, as well as the largest Diridium mine in all of the Northern District and Hylion, this family can exercise it's power through the movement of goods and Drasil if it so pleases. Outside of the magical world, this family has made leaps and bounds in the advancement of technology and medicine, something that has brought great fame and recognition to the Inari name. The members of this family have come to be known as powerful mages, with one of it's more notable members being the branch master of Koma Inu, as well as holding the title of Four Beast Saints. Their strength is derived from the use of Lightning Magic as well as the creation and practice of Beast Summoning Magic. Though it holds a great deal of power in political, economic, and magical realms, they do their best to break free of the stereotype given to families of such stature. The Inari Family, however, does it's best to focus on philanthropic deeds, humility, and kindness. It follows its family motto of "Vivo cum virtus, scientia et fortitudo. Beatus ille quem vivere in locus amoenus et carpe diem", which translates to, "Live with virtue, knowledge, and courage. Blessed is the one who lives in a pleasant place and seizes the day." Giving the family a simple instruction, to enjoy life with what you have, keeping the light within your heart alive; and having the courage to follow your path towards knowledge and strength. History Having been around since the establishment of the town, the Inari family has maintained close ties with the Chairman and his family. It was the Inari Family's intelligence and kind disposition that lead the Chairman into asking the family to work for him in developing formal relations with foreign, as well as domestic countries. They have now become the main consulting house of the Chairman when it comes to foreign affairs and peace treaty negotiations. Since this time, the Inari Family has carefully selected mages to join the line of the Chairman's diplomatic ranks. This selection is only done when a current diplomat is ready to retire and pass on his position to another family member. Until this time, Inari members are free to do as they please. Due to the families specialization in Beast Summoning Magic and Lightning Magic, many family members go on to serve elite branches to hone their magical prowess. Aside from their role in the political affairs of the country, the Inari family has their hands in the exchange of precious metals within Unanim. Owning the continents largest mine of Diridium puts them in a prime position to export and sell this precious metal that is used in the forging of high end weaponry. The family has even entered the market of weaponry due to its hold in many Diridium and Kinesium mines, making high quality weapons that have been stamped with the family's seal to show it's unique craftsmanship. They also have Hold on the nations largest electrical company in the northern and western districts, making sure that all its thriving cities have access to suitable and affordable electricity. Members Main Family Branch Families Hierarchy The Inari Family is comprised of a Main Family and Branch Families, although it is truly only occupation and rank that separates the two. The main family is that which deals with the management of the trade and manufacturing of textiles and minerals, as well as the serving diplomat and acting Head of the Family. Although tasks concerning the goods business is typically passed to leaders of the branch families, the adults of the main family is the only ones with the authority to approve motions. The acting Head of the Family, as well as their nuclear family, is allowed to reside in the main house located in the center of the compound; while branch families line the various homes available on the surrounding sectors. The heir selection shows no bias to the main or branch family, and so this notion of titles is purely for denoting responsibility and living quarters location. Physical Abilities High Pain Tolerance and Heightened Sensation: The Inari bloodline show excessively high pain tolerance, with markedly decreased endogenous concentrations of nociceptin (pain-activating neurotransmitter) and extraordinarily high levels of enkephalin and anandamide (natural biologically-occurring pain relievers), which both serve to decrease pain reception. Furthermore, their thalamus show super-threshold afferent and efferent innervation, especially to the eye, ear, nose, and somatosensors, thus increasing the ability of their central nervous system to receive and integrate external sensory stimuli. This increased perception time, in combination with their heightened impulse speed, has given them a reaction time of 0.047; a time twice that of the average human. Swordsmanship: Even before a family member is tasked with learning the principles of magic, they start their training with martial arts, including that of Kenjutsu. They emphasize mastery over a variety of styles in order to be well versed and capable of defeating the strongest of foes. Before being accepted as a true member of the family, they must possess impressive swordplay; demonstrating great speed, accuracy and power, and being capable of fighting several foes at the same time. * Iaijutsu: One of the principle sword techniques an Inari has at their disposal, this technique is by far her most proficient. Iaijutsu is a combative sword-drawing art, but not necessarily an aggressive art, because iaijutsu is also a counterattack-oriented art. Iaijutsu technique may be used aggressively to wage a premeditated surprise attack against an unsuspecting enemy. This fits in well with Inari's nature as they are never one to initiate attack without reason, and this art allows them to focus on counter attacks. * Jikishinkage-ryū: This is mainly learned to teach a mage footwork and breathing. The footwork used in the Jikishinkage-ryū style and can be translated as law, rule or method (for) transporting, conveying or carrying ('walking'). It is stressed that both feet stay firmly planted on the ground at all times. The kiai consists not only of the shouting, like most martial arts, but of the proper way of inhaling and state of mind as well. Every kata has two distinct roles called uchidachi, the striking/attacking sword, and shidachi, the doing/receiving sword. Roughly, the swordsman draws a semicircle (upwards or downwards) with both their right hand (holding the sword), and their left hand (free). They finish the movement with his arms extended, the sword pointing upwards, and the free hand's index finger pointing downwards. They represent all the things in heaven and all the things in earth, and the practitioner in the center of everything. Another typical technique is both arms movement in which uchidachi raises with both arms and receives the subsequent uchikomi with the side of the blade. This results in thrusting the left arm forwards and turning both arms outwards to allow to absorb shidachi's cut which is in kiritsuki style like performed by a kaishakunin. * Hokushin Ittō-ryū: Hokushin Ittō-ryū is a very intense dueling style, which focuses on simple and fast techniques where no unnecessary movements are made. Controlling the enemy’s center line with the Kiri-Otoshi and dominating him with extremely fast tsuki-waza are the signature techniques of this ryūha. The principles of this style are that a perfect technique should contain defense and offense in one action. Hand to Hand Combat: Coupled with the teaching of weapon-based combat, an Inari member is taught the basics in three styles of hand to hand combat. By the time their training ends, they possess remarkable prowess in the use of such art, being able to use it to great extent, and to take on more than one opponent at the same time. Some of them, while not employing hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style, are shown capable of holding their own against masters of such discipline. The Inari's are taught at a later time to incorporate their Lightning Magic into such fighting styles to add speed and power to such moves. * Capoeira: Taking advantage of the speed that comes along with Lightning Magic, the Inari Family has focused on incorporating this into the historical martial arts style of Capoeira. Being a fast and versatile martial art, this style emphasizes using the lower body to kick, sweep and take down an opponent, while the upper body is used assist those movements and occasionally attack as well.The series of complex positions creates an uninterrupted flow, in order to strike, dodge and move without breaking motion, giving it the characteristics of unpredictability and versatility.The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, giving the mage with the fastest reflexes the upper hand. * Aiki-jūjutsu: One of the other main form of martial arts practiced at the Inari Family residence. Like other forms of jujutsu, it emphasizes throwing techniques and joint manipulations to effectively subdue or injure an opponent. With rather quick reflexes and movements, an Inari is able to blend her defensive and offensive strike to fluidly neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. Some of the art's striking methods employ the swinging of the outstretched arms to create power and to hit with the fists at deceptive angles, this can easily level an opponent by striking vital points. This way an Inari is free to use their knee to pin their opponent, while leaving their hands free to access weapons or to deal with the threat of other opponents. When combined with Capoeira, an Inari can be highly lethal when subduing an opponent by alternating between the swift kicks of Capoeira and the damaging blows done by Aiki-jujutsu. * Ki no Michi (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree") is a martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This fast paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mages Ki is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. This means that a mage must be of fast body and mind in order to read an opponents intentions and movements in order to effectively block. Residence Having an Edo Period style home, the Inari Family has been blessed with a large estate and a luxurious garden. The complex is large enough to hold all members of the Inari Family, as well as having a separate quarters for their house staff. The compound can be divided into various sectors. The most numerous being the bedrooms, which line the outside of the home and face the central courtyard. Each family has been given their own sector within the compound, complete with their own kitchen and dining area. The second sector can be deemed the meeting room, where house meetings, as well as diplomatic relations can be held between the Inari Family and the Chairman that they serve, or the people of the district. This sector also houses a common kitchen and dining area, where the family can share large dinners, or host dinner parties. The final sector is the central courtyard and surrounding training areas. Being a family that specializes in Beast Summoning Magic and Lightning Magic, the Inari Family is properly trained by there parents to master the art of these magics starting at the age of 5. These courtyards come equipped with a variety of items that are useful during a young mages training. Inari estate.jpg|Overview of Inari Residence House garden.jpg|View of Servants Quarters Images (14)jp.jpg|Main Entryway Customs Fox Selection Ceremony The Inari family has a long standing relationship with a special breed of magical foxes. These foxes all have varying strength, but all are highly intelligent and excellent trackers. Having had their relationship stand through many generations, it is a very important ceremony when an Inari family member first makes a summoning contract with a fox. This signifies their status among the family and marks their abilities as a mage. The process involves the mage's parents summoning the leader of the fox skulk, who then selects one of her own members to become the mage's companion. This ceremony is allowed to take place once the leader of the household, which is currently Aldrich Inari, deems the young mage worthy. He will watch a demonstration of the mages magical and physical abilities, and if they pass his judgement, he will allow the mages parents to summon up the fox skulk leader. The skulk leader has a heightened sense of perception, being able to sense a mage's true character and how they will fair in the future. Based on their character, the fox will select one of her kin to accompany the mage for life. There are varying levels of power that each fox possess, and only a mage of great power and promise will be gifted the most elite breed. Heir Selection Being of sound mind and favoring diplomacy, the Inari family does not follow the typical royal family selection process that relies on birth order. The selection of the new head of household is done in front of the entire clan, where each family will select a mage that they see fit to run the house. The families plea their case, and state why they chose this mage as a candidate. The mage then gets their turn to accept, or decline, this nomination and plea their case as well. The house elders will take into consideration all of the testimonies and hold a vote. If a candidate does not win by a difference of thirty percent in the votes from the next leading candidate, those top two candidates will hold a sparring match. The entire clan must witness this match, which is refereed by the current head of house. The current head of house is allowed to adjust the rules as they see fit; or change the particular type of sparring match all together, let's say from a physical match to an intellectual one. The winner of this sparring match will be named the new head of the Inari household and take on it's responsibilities effective immediately. Even though a mage may pass all trails in which the family votes them as the suitable heir, the mage has the freedom to refuse the position during the end of the ceremony or during the course of their subsequent training. This was seen when the leader, Aldrich Inari, had deemed Samarra Inari the suitable heir to the family but she refused at the end of the ceremony due to her desire to maintain her position as a branch master and beast saint. The subsequent choice, Kalina Inari, has yet to provide an answer for her father's request. Plena Lunaire Festival Every year on the Full Wolf Moon, the Inari family holds a festival for all of Crocus to attend. They bring out a lavish spread of food, and fill the night with music and dancing to celebrate the start of a new year! The Inari residence is decorated with red and white paper lanterns that fill the the night sky with a soft glow. Many vendors from the town have even taken part in the Festival and set up their stands along the make-shift alleyways; selling trinkets and delicious food. A large firework display is set off at midnight, marking the end of the festival and the start of the new year. Trivia *If anyone wants to make an Inari, just let me know. They will have to be part of a branch family though, as the main family has gotten a bit big. *The sword styles are descriptions taken from their respective wikipedia pages, as I have no real knowledge of sword style teachings. *The Inari Family is one of Hylion's Noble Dynasties, showing the power and influence they hold.